Pirates of the Carribean: COTPP
by angelXwithXbrownXeyes
Summary: this is my 1st ever fanfic, but it begins with the first movie with a few minor changes, and then A LOT more as i get thru to the 2nd and 3rd. lol, pleez r&r! and if ur not reli a fan of jack, or just like him as the badderguy, u'll like this one!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**A young girl was standing at the stern of the Edinburgh's Trader. She was gazing into the murky waters and foggy space ahead of her. She was whispering a tune that goes, "**_**drink up me hearties yo ho, we kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties yo ho, yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer we filch and sack, drink up**_**" when suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder and she had a sharp intake of breath, (on her part) while a hoarse male voice whispered, "Quiet missy, cursed pirates sail these waters, you don't wanna bring 'um down on us now, do ya?" When he'd said that, another male voice reprimanded him by saying in an **

**English accent, "Mr. Gibbs that will do" **

"**She was singing about pirates, its bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words"**

"**Consider them marked" then paused as another man approached wearing attire appropriate for attending an elegant party and his symbol of power, a white powdered wig. He then said, "On your way"**

"**Aye Lieutenant" was what he said. "It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too, even a miniature one." He turned away from the lieutenant and quickly took a swig from a red leather pouch. Elizabeth said " I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate."**

"T**hink again, Miss Swann, vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them" Norrington replied, "I intend that any man who sails under a pirates flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves" (here he pauses and Elizabeth looks at mister Gibbs who pantomimes being hung) "A short drop and a sudden stop." Elizabeth gasps while Elizabeth's Father, Governor Swann said "Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, ah, concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter." **

"**My apologies Governor Swann" (Norrington walks away to attend to other things on ship)**

"**Actually father, I find it all fascinating." Elizabeth says**

"**Yes, that's what concerns me" (he follows Norrington away from his daughter)**

**Elizabeth turns around and then again begins looking into the dark, unfathomable sea and sees a lady's parasail floating with the handle facing upwards. She's curious to see were it came from and began to search more diligently her surroundings. Elizabeth leans over the starboard side of the ship and looks around and then spots something. She gasped and stood up immediately. "Look! A boy! There's boy in the water!" She points over the side of the ship. Norrington, Her father and the other people she addressed suddenly stop talking and rush to wear she points. Then the Lieutenant bellows, "Man overboard" he hurriedly sets off to help rescue the boy and tells the crew "Man the ropes, fetch a hook, Haul him aboard" There is a scuffle of people moving to do their orders from Norrington. Elizabeth watches as they pull the boy from the water worriedly. He isn't moving or talking, he doesn't even seem to be conscious. Norrington says "He's still breathing" Gibbs has disentangled himself from the others to see where the boy came from and he found it "Mary, Mother of God" Elizabeth and a few crew's men turns to see what he means. They weren't expecting this…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**An Enormous ship. An Enormous, that's on Fire. An enormous ship that's on fire, that also it broken into pieces, pieces of its enflamed body drifting in the sea, EVERYWHERE.  
Elizabeth's father says "What happened here?" (as if anyone knows, ******

**Norrington responds, "Most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed."**

**(Parts of the ship continue to detach themselves from the wreckage and fall into the sea)**

"**A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it. Pirates." Gibbs says.**

"**There's no proof of that. It's probably an accident" Gov. Swann replied sounding worried and unsure.**

**Elizabeth has silently crept up to see the boy and she begins to examine him. While all of the sailors and Norrington are exceedingly edgy… She is very calm, enjoying her first REAL adventure that didn't include having to be the damsel in distress. Her father comes up to her and bracingly says "Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy, he'll be in your charge" she nods, and he adds "Take care of him" looking after her, his eyes filled with concern.**

**While some of the sailors took a rowboat to search for more survivors, Elizabeth is tending to Will. One of the men had brought him a blanket, but it didn't feel very soft and warm. She caressed his cheek and he woke with a start, grabbing her hand in the process. "It's ok, she responded somewhat startled but gained her composure, "My name's Elizabeth Swann" **

"**Will Turner" he replies gasping and scared.**

"**It's okay Will, I'm watching over you now" She seemed disappointed as he passes out, his head clunking on the wood on the deck. **

**She had seen the chain around his neck when he awoke, but hadn't enough time to ask him about it. She reaches out and is startled when she sees it. "You're a pirate" she exclaims quietly, examining the bronze token that has been delicately embellished with many designs, but in the center, is an even bigger detail, a skull. **

"**Has he said anything" she whirls around in surprise to find herself face to face with James Norrington His name's William Turner, that's all I found out" **

"**Take him below" he orders his men and stalks off in more of a prance than a walk.**

**Later, Elizabeth examines the medallion she found, cupping it in her hands so no one else can see it. Out of the fog then retreats a ship, a ship with pink sails…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**That night, while Gov. Swann tucked his daughter into bed, she asked him, "Papa, what the Lieutenant said, that…, well, when he said that about pirates, was he telling the truth?"**

"**Lizzie, my darling, we shouldn't talk of that, your just about off to sleep and.." Elizabeth interrupted him, "But papa, can't you just tell me? Please?" (Here she gave him her best puppy dog eyes) And he replied in a restrained tone, "Sweetie, I'm sorry, but you don't really want to know the answer to that question." "Yes I do father, I really want to know!" **

**One look into his eyes and she knew his answer already.**

"**Yes, Lizzie, he spoke the truth, any man who is a pirate deserves that fate for the crimes of atrocity he's committed." He spoke these last words with bitterness in his voice. "What do you mean Papa, how do you know what they've done?" Elizabeth's voice was inquisitive. "Papa…?" "Lizzie, it's time for you to go sleep. Goodnight, my darling" He kissed her cheek and then walked out her quarters and shut her door firmly" Elizabeth woke the next morning and looked out the large bay window that her quarter contained. It had a window seat were you could sit reading a book or gazing at the deep blue sea, or at the stars, whether it be night or day. **

**Elizabeth's stomach rumbled and she quickly got up and went to the kitchen below deck. Usually she had to wait for her lady maids, but they had not come with her on the journey to her new home, so she looked into her mirror and decided that she looked acceptable after brushing her golden hair. While on her way there, she noticed a few of the men gave her some pretty startled looks, but she couldn't understand why. She had brushed her own hair! For the first time in her life! And they gave her looks that clearly said she had was not dressed good enough for them, but she didn't know what that was, so, she for got about it when on her way there, a voice said "Elizabeth?" "Yes?" "What are you doing?" "I'm going to breakfast, why?" She answered and whirled around. James Norrington stood in the doorway between the doctor's chamber and the kitchen. "What are you wearing?" he said, genuinely concerned. "I'm wearing…" As she looked down at herself, she heard a faint laughter from the doctor's chambers. It was Will Turner; laughing at her because she had forgotten to change into clothes. She blushed as pink as her cheeks would go and quickly sprinted up the stairs and back to her room. She didn't know how she could have forgotten. She couldn't help it. Every day, her lady's maids had dressed her and made her look presentable for breakfast with her father. She had forgotten her hunger and she began to cry. It wasn't a sad cry, but more of a "I'm so embarrassed," cry. Meanwhile Will Turner had heard what she'd said about breakfast, and when she didn't return, he realized that he must've hurt her feelings. So when Elizabeth heard a knock on her door she didn't answer until the knocking became insistent. "Who is it? What do you want" she sobbed, trying to steady her weak voice. The door opened and someone came in, and said, "It's William, and I've brought you something to eat." "Thank-you" she said quietly. She ate in silence until she heard his stomach rumble to. "Are you hungry?" she asked him. "Yes, but I'll get something when your finished." "Um, you can share with me if you want; because I know it's too much for me." They both smiled.**


End file.
